


get down on your knees

by yablochkey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хосок честно выиграл, а Хёнвон сам виноват</p>
            </blockquote>





	get down on your knees

— Сам сказал, что исполнишь моё желание, если выиграю.

Хёнвон молчит, но взгляд у него такой, что странно, как Хосок ещё не превратился в горсть пепла. Но Хёнвон ведь правда сам виноват: Хосок даже честно уточнил тогда про _любое-любое_ , и Хёнвон только согласно кивнул — так уверен был в своей победе.

Выбить два выходных сразу оказалось тяжело, но вполне выполнимо, Хосок даже чего-то похуже ожидал. Нарассказывали баек, что лишние пару часов зубами не выцепишь, ан нет, ничего смертельного. Хосок всегда знал, что упорный и клёвый, только некоторые упорно отказывались это замечать.

Так вот. Желание.

Хосок с самого начала собирался это загадать. Просто потому что хотелось давно и чертовски сильно. Хосок даже не ожидал от себя такого, а потом как-то, ну, смирился. Принял свою суть и прочее. История со спором на желание стала просто золотым билетом — Хосок не мог упустить такую возможность, потому что в противном случае едва ли бы решился на что-нибудь в ближайшее время. 

А теперь Хёнвон молчит и смотрит колко, но Хосок каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что он на самом деле выиграл. Что Хёнвон ему не откажет.

— Я, — Хёнвон запинается, облизывает губы — нервно, — я никогда этого не делал.

Хосок пожимает плечами.

— Это окей. Всё хорошо, — и Хёнвон на самом деле кажется чуть расслабленней после его слов.

— Я не знаю, как будет удобнее. Сядь, наверное.

Хёнвон складывает ладони вместе, будто собирается молиться — руки у него совсем худые, жутковатые; Хосок хватает его за запястье и тянет за собой в гостиную на диван. Садится сам, а Хёнвон замирает рядом: взгляд опущен, рот напряжён, кадык тяжело дёргается под кожей. Хосок похлопывает себя по бедру, и Хёнвон становится между его ног и опускается на колени. 

— Я бы сказал, что это… унизительно. 

— Ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Я всегда хорошо выгляжу.

Хёнвон пытается быть язвительным, пытается казаться самоуверенным, но его голос обрывается к концу фразы, а руки не находят себе места.

— Даже не знаю, как ты до такого додумался.

Говорит и — замирает весь, превращается в монолитную человеческую глыбу.

Хосок не отвечает, но, думается, Хёнвон и сам всё неплохо понимает. 

Вздох у Хёнвона получается тяжёлый и несчастный, и Хосок ему почти сочувствует. Хёнвону просто не повезло, что он… Хёнвон.

В горле пересыхает, когда смотришь на него так, сверху, когда Хёнвон — взгляд исподлобья, плотно сжатые губы — расстёгивает на нём джинсы. Сначала пуговицу — возится пару секунд с ней, потом молнию — одним решительным движением.

Неловкость подкрадывается незаметно, у Хосока начинает пылать лицо и уши, сохнуть губы, когда он понимает, что между ним и Хёнвоном вместо невидимой стены встаёт хосоков член.

По выражению хёнвонового лица мало что понятно, ну, кроме того, что он испытывает жуткий дискомфорт. Он кажется уязвимым в этот момент, и Хосок едва удерживается от того, чтобы попытаться его поцеловать.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Хёнвон, и пусть в Хосока ударит молния, если у Хёнвона не покраснели щёки.

Когда Хёнвон кладёт ладонь Хосоку на член, кажется, что время начинает течь в разы медленнее. Это смешно, но они одновременно выдыхают, шумно и долго — Хосок даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание. Хёнвон обводит контур члена под тканью трусов, надавливает пальцем на головку. Он вдруг становится стопроцентно _сосредоточенным_ , хмурится серьёзно — Хосок бы вечно смотрел на него такого.

— Помоги.

Хосок приподнимает бёдра и помогает стащить до колен джинсы и трусы. Хёнвон опять останавливается, тяжело сглатывает, глянув на его член. В этот момент Хосоку почему-то хочется перевести всё в шутку, но, нет, молчит и чуть дышит.

Хёнвон дрочит ему очень... плавно, и это вообще не похоже на то, к чему Хосок привык. Ладонь у Хёнвона сухая и тёплая, обхватывает член у основания, скользит к головке. Большой палец проходится по щели на ней, размазывает смазку, и Хосок едва не сгорает от стыда, потому что из него никогда так не текло.

Приготовиться не успевает. Вот — рука Хёнвона на его члене, худые пальцы с жестковатыми подушечками, вот — его губы, мягкие и горячие. Хосок вздрагивает и вцепляется в подлокотник. Если это сон, то лучше бы Хосоку никогда не просыпаться.

Хёнвон, придерживая пальцами основание, обхватывает головку губами, на пробу касается щели языком и неловко дёргается, когда Хосок подаётся бёдрами вперёд, и просто кто бы мог подумать, что то, как кто-то давится твоим членом, может быть настолько эротичным.

Хёнвон отстраняется, вытирает слюну, блестящую в уголках рта. Наклоняется ближе, опираясь локтями в диван по обе стороны от бёдер Хосока, лижет коротко член, прежде чем снова взять в рот. Он втягивает щёки, старательный и прилежный, и его хочется _похвалить_.

— Я не говорил, что ты отлично выглядишь?

Хосок ведь абсолютно серьёзен, когда говорит все эти вещи. Хёнвон смотрит исподлобья — ресницы дрожат, чёлка растрепалась — и берёт член за щеку. Сколько раз Хосок это представлял, но реальность всё равно бьёт в тысячу раз сильнее. Хёнвон живой, настоящий, а ещё такой отвратительно податливый, что кажется, Хосока просто разорвёт от всех этих чувств. Он выдыхает сквозь зубы, сглатывает ком в горле и, повинуясь порыву, прижимает ладонь к хёнвоновой щеке. Обводит пальцем очертания члена, вытирает блестящие от слюны порозовевшие губы, и Хёнвон стонет, тихо и жалобно, его дыхание теплом оседает на хосоковом запястье.

Ладонь удобно устраивается на шее Хёнвона; Хосок чуть сжимает пальцы, чувствует судорожный вдох и движение кадыка. Это горячо, так обжигающе горячо, что кажется, Хосок сейчас просто закипит. Хёнвон заглатывает член так глубоко, как только может, двигает головой вверх-вниз, а потом Хосок спускает, и это быстро, тяжело и громко. Кашель звучит глухо, Хёнвон, опустив голову, сидит на полу между ног Хосока и потирает шею; его лица толком не видно из-за чёлки, только подбородок блестит от спермы, слюны и смазки. Хосок потом едва ли сможет найти себе оправдание, но он тянет Хёнвона за локоть к себе на колени и целует. Хёнвон отвечает жадно, обнимает за шею и ёрзает бёдрами; когда он отстраняется, Хосок замечает, какое красное у него лицо и влажно блестящие глаза.

— Ты отлично справился, — слова лезут изо рта сами, непрошенные и неправильные, но Хёнвон почти улыбается в ответ.

— В следующий раз я буду ещё лучше.

И, может быть, Хосок теряет дар речи на какой-то момент, но это не кажется таким уж критичным: в следующие полчаса его рот плотно занят языком Хёнвона.


End file.
